


What Do You Want Me to Say?

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [16]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: It was inevitable, Kon supposed, Tim was only human after all. But it still hurt and ached more than kryptonite poisoning, and did not make recovery any easier. Words of comfort never came easy to Conner, especially to what he supposed was the equivalent of a grieving widow.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What Do You Want Me to Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> _What do you want me to say?_

Superboy found Batgirl after, sat at the top of Titans Tower, overlooking the bay. She had pulled back her cowl, and her blonde hair was being blown all around her face. Slowly he lowered himself down to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a long time, watching the sun set.

Eventually, Stephanie spoke, “I’m sorry, Conner.”

“Not as much as I am,” he replied, immediately ashamed of how his voice broke.

Stephanie just hummed, winding her fingers together. After a moment, he heard the drops of water hit her hands and legs as she bent over. Very quietly, she began to cry.

Conner froze for a moment, unsure what to do, but hating the awkwardness of watching her cry, he wrapped an arm around her. Immediately she turned towards him, allowing him to hold her. He was silent for a good while longer, letting her tire herself out.

Eventually her heaving chest stilled, and slowly, she backed out of Conner’s hold. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her nose was red as she sniffed.

“I…” Conner stumbled. He really wasn’t good at this. “What do you want me to say? I don’t know how to fix it.”

Stephanie looked at him with such empathy he felt like he was having a conversation with Raven.

“Nothing.” She shook her head, “It’s okay to not know.”

And then her face crumpled again, and the tears started back up. “I just… I want him back.”

Instinctively, and probably a bit too harshly, Conner pulled her back into a hug, and her wailing started. They stayed hidden from the others long after the night had begun, and through to the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 23rd May 2020.


End file.
